darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collinwood
This article is about Collinwood in "real time" which was built in 1795. For other instances see Collinwood (1841 PT) and Collinwood (1970 PT) Collinwood was a gloomy mansion located atop Widows' Hill in Collinsport, Maine. The house was built by Joshua Collins in the mid 1790's (386). It was still owned by the Collins family as late as 1971 (1198). Elizabeth Collins Stoddard successfully petitioned to have the property tax reduced due to most of the house being closed. The house was more of a liability than an asset and by 1967 it was only Collins-owned property without a mortgage (42). The west wing of Collinwood was closed off in 1897 by Judith Collins Trask after her husband's death (884). This wing contained the haunted bedroom suite of the second Quentin Collins, as well as the hidden playroom and stairway into time. The east wing of Collinwood was stated to have been closed off in around 1916 (2), but later episodes stated that the east wing went out of use sometime before the year 1840 (1186). The east wing contained a parlor that served as an entrance into Parallel Time. In 1949, Elizabeth fired the entire staff of servants at the mansion and brought Matthew Morgan on as the sole employee to do all of the heavy work around the house, while the family did all the rest themselves (2, 6). Previously there had been many servants and governesses at Collinwood. The road leading up to Collinwood from town was steep with a lot of turns. Matthew Morgan once crashed his car going down the hill, due to his bad brakes (13). Roger Collins also had an automobile "accident" due to "bad brakes", although his bad brakes were no accident (15). Collinwood was reputed to be haunted by Josette Collins as well as the Widows who'd once frequented the hill (38). The house was haunted by the ghosts of Quentin Collins and Beth Chavez in 1968 and 1969 (646), and later by the ghosts of Gerard Stiles and Daphne Harridge in 1970 and 1971 until their hauntings were erased from history (1074, 1077, 1198). In 1967, the phone number at Collinwood was Collinsport 4099 (44). Residents of Collinwood * Jeremiah Collins (originally stated, though contradicted onscreen in the 1795 Flashback) * Joshua Collins (1795/96/97-1820) * Abigail Collins (1795/96) * Naomi Collins (1795/96/97) * Millicent Collins Forbes (1795/96/97-?) * Daniel Collins (1795-1840) * Countess Natalie DuPres (1795/96/97) * Josette Collins (1795/96/97) * Andre DuPres (1795/96/97) * Barnabas Collins (a few days in 1796) * Suki Forbes (1795/96/97) * Ben Stokes (1795-1840) * Edith Collins (1840s-1897) * Gabriel Collins (1800s-1840) * Edward Collins (late 1800s) * Judith Collins Trask (late 1800s) * Carl Collins (late 1800s) * Quentin Collins (late 1800s- ) * Laura Collins (1880s-18?? & 1897, 1950s-1967) * Jenny Collins (c1896-1897) * Jamison Collins (birth, 1880s-mid 1940s) * Nora Collins (birth, late 1880s-late 1890s, possibly longer) * Beth Chavez (c1896-1897) * Rachel Drummond (1897) * Rev. Gregory Trask (1897) * Charity Trask (1897) * Victor Fenn-Gibbon (1897) * Amanda Harris (1897) * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (birth, 192?- ) * Carolyn Stoddard (1949- ) * Roger Collins (birth, 1957, 1966- ) * David Collins (birth, late 1950s- ) * Paul Stoddard (late 1940s-1949, 1970) * Victoria Winters (1966-1968) * Sarah Johnson (1967-1970) * Jason McGuire (1967) * Willie Loomis (1967) * Julia Hoffman (1840, 1967- ) * Adam (1968) * Cassandra Collins (1968) * Nicholas Blair (1968) * Amy Jennings (1968-1970) * Maggie Evans (1968- ) * Hallie Stokes (1970- ) Rooms There were forty rooms at Collinwood, including: * foyer * drawing room * basement * kitchen * Victoria's room * Elizabeth's room * Elizabeth's study * Roger's room * Roger's study * David's room * Carolyn's room * Julia's room * Willie’s room * Adam's room * Quentin's room * Storage room - outside of Quentin's room * Tower room * east wing parlor * playroom (whether or not this room was included in Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's count is not known, as the playroom was magically hidden in the 20th century) Background information and notes * Collinwood was originally said to have been built in the 1830 by Jeremiah Collins as a gift for his bride Josette (2, 5, 45); however it was later established that Collinwood was actually built by Joshua Collins in the mid 1790's. * In an alternate timeline, Collinwood was destroyed by zombies summoned by Gerard Stiles' ghost in 1970. The house was left in ruins, even into the year 1995. This timeline was prevented when Barnabas Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman and Professor T. Elliot Stokes changed history in the year 1840. Appearances :The following is a list of appearances for the main Collinwood set, comprising the foyer/staircase and the drawing room. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 222, 223, 224, 228, 1203 Category:Locations